


Ловушка для охотника

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire Hunters, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Коктейль был как он любит – крепкий и сладкий. Для полного счастья не хватало только человека как он любит. Но это всего лишь вопрос времени.





	Ловушка для охотника

Название: Ловушка для охотника  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 2 сентября 2016

****************************

В этом районе Амстердама скучно не бывало никогда. Разноликая толпа – местные, эмигранты, туристы – растекались по освещенным причудливыми фонарями улицам пестрыми реками, словно плохо размешанные краски, крупными мазками сорвавшиеся с широкой кисти художника, пьяного то ли от собственной гениальности, то ли от содержимого одной из тех бутылок, что здесь можно приобрести или опустошить на месте. Хохот, гул множества голосов, разномастная музыка, льющаяся из распахнутых дверей многочисленных заведений, доносящиеся с дороги сигналы машин и звон ветряных колокольчиков, украшавших свесы построенной под пагоду китайской сувенирной лавки на углу – все это смешивалось в какую-то удивительно ритмичную, бодрящую композицию, заставляющую почти плясать на ходу. И над всем этим, пестрым, ярким, шумным, безбашенным, торжественное и восхитительно прекрасное, висело бархатное темное небо с тысячами холодно-серебристых, разбросанных как попало и в чьей-то дурной голове соединенных в какие-то там «созвездия», небесных огней. 

Стефан обожал ночь. Особенно – такую ночь. 

Ночью ветер становился свежее и ароматнее, терял затхлость и серость дневного городского воздуха – в нем сильнее становились морские нотки, острее пахло листвой и травами. И через все это, изумительно яркой и дерзкой линией, тянулся запах крови. 

Кровь Стефан тоже любил. 

Поравнявшись с баром, он склонил голову, придирчиво оглядывая вывески. Заведение было так себе, но все же вполне могло удовлетворить его вкусу. Решив, что это ему подходит, Стефан надул и лопнул пузырь жевательной резинки и уверенно направился вниз по ступеням. 

В памяти еще очень живо было воспоминание о последних трех ночах, проведенных в местах куда более цивильных – и, что для него было несвойственно, в одной и той же компании. Это было не слишком-то благоразумно с точки зрения безопасности, но Теодор де Вард – так звали его компанию – был слишком лакомой добычей, чтобы не потянуть удовольствие, и Стефан дал самому себе отмашку. Но вот три дня прошло, все текущие потребности были удовлетворены, все, даже самые смелые капризы, выполнены, а общество красивого своей холодной красотой и харизмой господина де Варда откровенно наскучило. Сомкнув зубки на шее исчерпавшего свой потенциал Теодора покрепче и позволив себе наслаждаться удивительно сладостной в своей солености теплой кровью, Стефан закончил это, безусловно, приятное, но потерявшее смысл знакомство. 

И вот он здесь, в этом большом баре, оформленном не то под немецкую кнайпе, не то под старинный паб. Сидит за барной стойкой, подальше от радушного бармена, эмигранта-португальца – ему не нужен тот, кто не сможет уйти отсюда в ближайшее время. Впрочем, бармен, поставив перед ним заказанный коктейль, все свое внимание обращает на сидящую за стойкой светловолосую женщину с тонкой сигаретой на длинном мундштуке, и Стефан, в принципе, может его понять – дама горяча, очень горяча. Он, может быть, и сам бы… Но эта почти богиня слишком похожа на приевшегося господина де Варда, поэтому Стефан оставляет ее бармену, а сам медленно потягивает «Укус вампира».

Он выбрал этот коктейль, не спрашивая, из чего он – просто, когда увидел название в меню, ему показалось, что это очень иронично. 

«Хороший выбор», - похвалил бармен, выполняя его заказ. - «Это лонг дринк, пить надо медленно. Пять частей темного рома, две – клюквенного сока, несколько капель малинового ликера… А на бокале – вишня и красный апельсин. Когда я впервые попробовал, я понял, почему этот коктейль так называется: попробуешь нежный «Укус вампира» - и хочется жить вечно, чтобы пить его каждый день». 

«Восхитительно», - улыбнулся Стефан. 

Коктейль был как он любит – крепкий и сладкий. Для полного счастья не хватало только человека как он любит. Но это всего лишь вопрос времени. А времени – Стефан взглянул на наручные часы своего соседа – у него более чем достаточно. 

В баре было не особенно шумно, но гул множества голосов, сливаясь с музыкой и звоном бокалов и кружек, порождал какую-то деликатную какофонию: она не мешала отдельным людям и компаниям, но напрочь забивала собой все окружающее пространство. Из-за этого чужие руки на поясе спустя один «Укус вампира» и пару глотков второго стали для Стефана неожиданностью. А вот последовавший вопрос, обжегший ухо горячим шепотом и прогнавший по коже невольные мурашки – нет.

\- Не скучно пить в одиночестве, мышонок? 

Голос звучал твердо и приятно. К нему пристал не напившийся в хлам мужлан, а вполне осознающий реальность человек. 

Отлично. 

Стефан, усмехнувшись, обернулся и встретился взглядом с уверенным взглядом зеленых глаз. Личность, заинтересовавшаяся им, оказалась хорошо сложенным молодым мужчиной с чуть островатыми чертами, собранными в хвост средней длины светло-каштановыми волосами и такими прекрасными скулами, что Стефану захотелось провести по его лицу ладонями. Определенно, этот был как он любит.

Однако, прежде чем бросаться в омут удовольствий, стоило уточнить некоторые важные детали.

\- У тебя необычный акцент, - заметил он, склонив голову и любуясь точеными чертами лица незнакомца. – Откуда ты приехал? 

\- Венгрия тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? – хмыкнул тот, глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Совершенно нет, - легкомысленно ответил Стефан и, кротко глядя снизу вверх, улыбнулся такой улыбкой, после которой, он точно знал, осечки не будет. – И давно ты приехал?

Если я тебя вдруг убью, хватятся ли тебя, и как скоро?

Венгр усмехнулся:  
\- Не волнуйся, я здесь всего на неделю, и она кончается. Уеду раньше, чем бдительные соседи успеют нас случайно увидеть и доложить твоим папочке с мамочкой, что ты трахаешься с каким-то мужиком. 

Значит, хватятся не скоро… Замечательно.

Рука венгра плавно скользнула ниже, на бедро, но Стефан, встрепенувшись, поймал ее, накрыв своей ладонью.

«Не так быстро, красавчик, я не занимаюсь этим где попало!»

\- Не спеши, - мурлыкнул он, подавшись в сторону незнакомца, почти прижимаясь к нему. – Мой папочка очень строгий человек. Мне влетит, если я пропущу семейный вечер. – Венгр изогнул бровь, и он лукаво улыбнулся: - Лучше приходи ко мне сегодня ночью, ближе к часу. Расскажешь о Венгрии.

Заранее заготовленная записка с адресом мягко опустилась в карман рубашки венгра. Тот отпустил Стефана и сразу же развернул записку. 

\- И какую же плату я получу за свой рассказ? – поинтересовался он, сложив бумажку пополам и положив обратно в карман.

Стефан, успевший взять в руку свой бокал и развернуться к собеседнику лицом, понял, что ловушка сработала. 

\- О, тебе понравится, - многозначительно пообещал он, сделал глоток коктейля и, бездумно почти проводя языком по хранящим сладость напитка губам, демонстративно покосился в сторону паха венгра. – Я из тебя душу высосу.

\- Звучит блядски заманчиво, - усмехнулся венгр. – В чем подвох, крошка?

\- Нет никакого подвоха, - невинно возразил Стефан, на этот раз наклоняя голову в другую сторону и позволяя мужчине оценить, как привлекательно ложится на бледную кожу шеи алая лента шляпки, и представить, как на эту самую шею опустятся его губы. Или рука, если он любит пожестче. – Просто у меня еще есть кое-какие дела. И я не люблю трахаться в туалете. 

\- Неженка, значит, - хмыкнул венгр полунасмешливо. 

\- Чистоплотность еще никому не повредила, а комфорт – это приятно, - улыбнулся Стефан мягко. 

\- Мне нравится твой подход, - заметил венгр и, поймав его пальцами за подбородок, склонился к нему: - Но только попробуй меня наебать, мышонок. И пискнуть не успеешь, как твои мозги украсят стену.

\- О-о-о, а ты опасный парень, - протянул Стефан игриво. – Люблю таких. Буду ждать тебя в час, не опаздывай.

\- Уж я-то приду, не беспокойся, - фыркнул венгр. – Как тебя зовут-то, фея?

\- Стефан, - ответил он, позабавленный очередным прозвищем. – А тебя?

\- Эржерон. 

***

Отель «Камилла» Стефан нежно именовал про себя «Кармиллой» (впрочем, если вспомнить Камиллу Пизану*, то и так сойдет – ах, этот Ренессанс!). Ему нравились его коридоры, номера и общий зал – настолько, что он, встретив де Варда, не стал тащить его в свой номер, а, наоборот, пришел к Теодору домой сам – тем более что тот жил один. Вернуться сюда с небольшой прогулки после бара было приятно. 

Номер встретил его прохладной свежестью и темнотой, которую Стефан, памятуя о своем госте, разогнал парой щелчков выключателя. Никакого верхнего света, только лампы – пусть будет интимный полумрак. 

Часы отбили час ночи. Стефан принялся неторопливо снимать пальто. Не то чтобы промедление и встреча в другом месте были такими уж хорошими мерами безопасности, но это здорово отсекало случайные «кажется, они ушли с тем парнем», а когда на хвост в любой момент могут присесть охотники, это важно. 

При мысли об охотниках на лице невольно расцвела довольная улыбка. О, да, охотники… Давно он с ними не веселился – уже сложилось впечатление, что они совсем обленились. 

Стефан повесил пальто на крючок вешалки. Почти сразу его чуткий слух уловил шаги на лестнице. Отлично, завтрак в постель сейчас тоже придет. 

\- Опаздываешь, Эрж, - мурлыкнул он, открыв дверь на стук.

\- Этот твой отель хрен найдешь, - фыркнул Эржерон, входя в номер и снимая куртку. Против «Эржа» он ничего не сказал.

\- Или у кого-то проблемы с ориентацией, - хихикнул Стефан, запирая дверь.

Венгр, к полной его неожиданности, резко развернулся и прижал его к двери.

\- По-моему, - заметил Эржерон удивительно невозмутимо для столь страстного маневра, - раз уж мы тут, то у нас обоих явные проблемы с ориентацией.

\- Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось, - улыбнулся Стефан.

Эрж усмехнулся.

\- Да мне так-то тоже, - сообщил он, а потом приблизился вплотную и добавил: - А вот твой прикид, знаешь, бесит.

\- Так сними его с меня, - почти по слогам выдохнул Стефан. 

Предлагать дважды не пришлось: Эржерон, словно только этого и ждал, смахнул с него шляпу и принялся за жилет.

\- Блядь, - выругался он, в очередной раз с трудом проталкивая причудливую пуговицу в прорезь, - каким надо быть чокнутым, чтобы носить в 2016-м жилет?!

\- Мной, - с наслаждением сообщил Стефан. 

\- Еще эта дурацкая шляпа… - Эрж криво усмехнулся. – Ты словно версия Безумного Шляпника для порноканала. 

\- Давай устроим безумное чаепитие, - предложил Стефан, прильнув к венгру теснее.

Эржерон схватил его за руку и, протащив вглубь комнаты, бросил на постель.

\- Слишком много болтаешь, - расстегивая ремень, заметил он. – Займись лучше делом.

Каков наглец, подумалось Стефану. Но, пожалуй, сейчас он не против поиграть по таким правилам. Он сел на колени на краю кровати и быстрым, но плавным движением сбросил жилет, а потом поманил венгра пальцем к себе.

Первые же, дразнящие и легкие, касания заставили взгляд Эржерона стать более цепким, требовательным. Когда он резковато выдохнул через нос, Стефан, не отрываясь от своего занятия, поднял на него взгляд и озорно блеснул глазами. Эрж протянул руку и почти ласково погладил его по голове. В следующую секунду он грубо сжал волосы Стефана в ладони и властно потянул, задавая темп. 

Стефан впился пальцами в едва выступающее по сравнению с матрасом изножье кровати. Да, вот так – идеально. А теперь - музыку.

Низкий, без нелепых попыток сдержаться, стон прозвучал лучше, чем все концерты Моцарта и Штрауса вместе взятые. Стефан невольно затрепетал, не без самодовольства слыша результат своих усилий. Давай. Давай еще.

Да… Да. Да! 

\- Понравилось? – когда Эрж, наконец, отпустил его волосы, спросил он, облизнувшись.

Эрж вместо ответа повалил его на кровать и рванул пуговицы рубашки. Стефан провокационно выгнулся и провел рукой по груди венгра. В штанах было уже тесно. 

\- Самое время рассказать о Венгрии, не находишь? – подначил он Эржерона. – Или показать. 

\- Хм, - Эрж стянул с себя и откинул в сторону джемпер и, распахнув его рубашку, жадным взором окинул Стефана. – Давай начнем с географии. У Венгрии преимущественно равнинный рельеф…

Горячая рука с грубоватой кожей на пальцах медленно двинулась от шеи к ключице, и Стефан заинтересованно замер. Таких уроков географии у него еще не бывало.

\- Северо-запад страны занимает низменность Кишальфёльд, ограниченная предгорьями Альп… - огладив левую ключицу, Эрж повел ладонь к груди. – А ниже находится холмистая равнина Дунантуль… 

Пальцы в ненавязчивой щекотке пересчитали ребра, и Стефан встрепенулся от пробежавших по телу мурашек. 

– …которая переходит в плоский низменный рельеф равнины Альфёльд, - задержав руку на животе Стефана, добавил Эржерон. – И там делают отличное вино. А еще дальше, на восток от границы, находится Трансильвания…

Эрж помог себе второй рукой расстегнуть штаны Стефана.

\- …которую венгры всегда считали своей. И даже, потеряв, попытались… - рывок, и узкие брюки сползли с бедер Стефана, - захватить обратно. И получилось! – руки уверенно огладили бедра, чуть сжали. – Но ненадолго.

Соскочив с кровати, Эрж споро разделся до конца и усмехнулся, вновь опускаясь рядом:  
\- С тех пор там бывает весьма жарко.

\- Я уже пылаю, как межэтнический конфликт, - честно сообщил Стефан, уперся в матрас согнутыми в коленях ногами, приподнял бедра и, окончательно стягивая с себя штаны, добавил: – Хватит рассказов. Давай грязно трахнемся прямо здесь и сейчас. 

\- Конструктивное предложение, - согласился Эрж и, нависнув сверху, поцеловал его – резко, напористо, властно.

Стефан, с азартом включившись в процесс, больше напоминающий какую-то дуэль, нежели поцелуй, обвил руками шею Эржерона и притянул его к себе – ближе, теснее, горячее. Эрж просунул руку ему под поясницу и, садясь, увлек с собой, почти усадил к себе на колени. Стефан немедленно поерзал и с удовлетворением услышал резкий, на грани шипения, выдох. Сильные руки сжали бедра, шею обожгло жаркое дыхание. 

Почти бессознательно закусив губу, он, надавливая, но не царапая, провел ногтями по лопаткам Эржа. Уже скоро.

Он мог бы, пожалуй, подумать о Теодоре и отметить, что они с Эржероном совершенно не похожи. Де Вард, такой суровый и жесткий, в постели вдруг становился нежным, едва ли не экзальтированным – его приводили в почти священный трепет совершенно обычные, казалось бы, черты лица любовника, его узкие запястья, выступающие ключицы, тонкие ноги, и он буквально плавил Стефана долгими ласками, заставлял почувствовать себя идолом, фетишем, идеей фикс. Эржерон же был совсем не таков. В обычном общении – не то чтобы они много общались, но Стефану с высоты долгого жизненного опыта было виднее – венгр напоминал погруженного в полуденную дрему льва, сильного, опасного, но благодушно настроенного. И, конечно, в любой момент готового перетечь из своей ленивой спокойной позы в охотничью стойку. Сейчас же…

Сейчас Эрж словно был на охоте. И Стефан мог бы, вероятно, подумать о Теодоре и заключить, что они с Эржероном разные, как небо и земля… Но о де Варде он, сплетаясь с Эржем, подскакивая в бешеном ритме вверх и тут же ухая вниз, даже не вспоминал. 

Эрж стонал с таким отчетливым придыханием, что звук напоминал рык, и смотрел Стефану в глаза пристально, почти неразрывно, горящим, ошалелым взором. Стефану определенно нравилось, как пульсирует где-то там, на глубине расширенных зрачков венгра, хищное, всепоглощающее безумие. Он раздувал его, это темное, хаотическое пламя, елозя в своей сумасшедшей скачке вперед, назад и вбок, заставляя Эржа хрипло материться между стонами, поминая в одном обороте и черта, и Деву Марию. 

Сейчас-сейчас, вот уже почти.

Стефан с протяжным стоном вскинул голову, крепко вцепившись пальцами в плечи Эржерона. Рот наполнился слюной, клыки, вызывая легкий, дразняще-раздражающий зуд в деснах, отчетливо удлинились.

Да, сейчас. 

Это было его любимым моментом охоты – укусить на самом пике удовольствия, ощутить на языке восхитительно-горячую кровь и вознести себя тем самым на вершины блаженства. Никакого эгоизма – в моменты такой близости контакт между вампиром и жертвой столь силен, что к вершине блаженства он уносится с балластом. Правда, увлекшись, есть риск выпить слишком много, и «балласт» от этого может уже не проснуться… Но зато умрет счастливым. Чем не выгодная плата за удовольствие?

Стефан уже собирался было склониться и сомкнуть зубы на шее венгра, но тот вдруг выкинул сюрприз: основание шеи лизнуло болью от поцелуя-укуса, и Стефан невольно поперхнулся вздохом и даже на мгновение замер. В широко раскрытые от удивления глаза упал яркий отсвет лунного света с потолка. Стефан моргнул и опустил взгляд на Эржерона. Тот, недовольный заминкой, опрокинул его на спину и вдавил в постель. 

Захлебнувшись вскриком, Стефан дернул было вжатыми в матрас запястьями, выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу, мотнул головой, сбрасывая с лица несколько прядей разметавшихся волос. Рот непроизвольно раскрылся то ли в неудовлетворенном приступе жажды, то ли в немом стоне. Наверное, Эржу даже в полумраке видно сейчас его клыки… А, плевать. 

Он обвил Эржа ногами и, окончательно отдав инициативу, запрокинул голову. Венгр вновь куснул его за шею и грубо дернул за волосы, заставляя вернуть голову в прежнее положение.

\- Смотри. На. Меня. – Потребовал он жестко. Так, что противиться не хотелось.

Глаза Эржа завораживали. Стефан давно не видел у смертных такого взгляда, и в нем боролись смятение и восхищение. Борьба эта была недолгой: все смыла огромная, пьяняще-пенная, будто цунами из шампанского, волна экстаза. Из последних сил удерживаясь на плотике своей личной одержимости, он обнял отпустившего его руки Эржа и с наслаждением вцепился в шею.

Наконец-то. 

Взрыв кроваво-безумного удовольствия оглушил их обоих, пробил головы осколками жгучей страсти. Эржерон с глухим стоном опустился на него всем весом. Стефан сквозь пелену сумасшедшего послевкусия ощутил опустошительную, полную неги слабость. 

Ему не нужно было много – после Теодора (да, теперь он вспомнил) он еще не успел толком проголодаться. Ему нужен был лишь аперитив перед завтрашней большой охотой. А после сонного одурения, вызванного перенасыщением кровью де Варда, он успел отоспаться… Тем более странно было ощущать слабость и сонливость сейчас.

Стефан медленно моргнул. Поднять веки и посмотреть на Эржерона оказалось почти невыполнимой задачей. Что за херня здесь происходит?..

В голове стоял легкий шум, и все мысли тонули в нем, как сонные мухи в молоке. Стефан с трудом поборол навязчивое желание поддаться позыву и упрямо навел взгляд на круглое бра, испещренное матовыми узорами. Веки снова не выдержали тяжести и опустились, но бра, к его удивлению, осталось стоять перед глазами невыносимо прекрасным, холодно-далеким лунным диском. 

А потом погас и он. 

***

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Чувствуя себя, словно в похмелье, Стефан открыл глаза и понял, что лежит, деликатно прикрытый простыней, все на той же кровати, уложенный на подушки. Тело было тяжелым от слабости и, казалось, он не может даже пальцем пошевелить. Взгляд Стефана метнулся по номеру.

\- Как ты трогательно выглядишь, когда не понимаешь, что происходит, - заметил сидящий неподалеку Эржерон. Он был одет, собран и держал в руке пистолет, пока опущенный. 

Стефан сглотнул. За окнами уже светлело, вот-вот должен был заняться рассвет. Плохо, очень плохо.

\- Я должен был понять, - неловко улыбнулся он венгру. 

\- Но, увы, - отозвался тот. – Был бы ты воспитанным мальчиком, такой хуйни бы не случилось. Но, видимо, все пролетело мимо ушей, когда матушка учила тебя не играть с едой. 

\- Матушкина наука изрядно обесценилась после первых лет вампирской жизни, - пояснил Стефан. – Но до чего у охотников дошел прогресс… Что за фокус с кровью?

\- Недавнее изобретение одного умельца, - сообщил Эрж. – Пьешь это, и вуаля. Работает несколько часов. 

\- Вот как… Надо же. И как же это чудо-изобретение работает?

\- Пусть для тебя это останется фокусом, - усмехнулся Эрж.

\- Но ведь ты все равно меня убьешь, - тщательно пытаясь сохранять легкомысленный тон, возразил Стефан, - разве имеет какое-то значение, если ты мне расскажешь?

\- Никакого, - согласился венгр. – Поэтому я и не буду рассказывать. Какая тебе разница, если ты все равно скоро умрешь?

\- Действительно, - нервно хихикнул Стефан. – Но, судя по ощущениям, это такая редкостная дрянь, что даже не пошевелишься. 

\- О, я бы избавил тебя от таких страданий, - заметил Эржерон. – Но есть несколько важных вопросов, которые я должен задать, так что с тем, чтобы разнести тебе башку, придется подождать. 

Стефан дернул уголком губ в подобии улыбки. Серебряные пули – а он не сомневался, в пистолете именно они – могли разве что сделать ему, вампиру, очень больно, вызвать страшнейшую слабость или даже кому, но не убить. Если только пуля не пущена в голову. С пробитой черепушкой много не побегаешь. 

\- Так вот, приступим, - бодро сказал Эрж. – Твое настоящее имя?

\- Разве это важно? – беспечно фыркнул Стефан. – Зови меня, как хочешь, дорогой.

Венгр закатил глаза. Стефан наблюдал за этим с затаенным злорадством: как же, будет он пополнять базу данных охотников своими откровениями. Может, еще мемуары в сорока томах написать?

\- Сколько тебе лет? – решив, видимо, довольствоваться названным ранее именем, задал Эржерон следующий вопрос.

\- Девятнадцать, дяденька! – состроив невинное личико, сообщил Стефан.

Эрж, вздохнув, поднял пистолет и навел на него.

\- Сто девятнадцать, - поменял показания Стефан.

\- Колено или плечо? – уточнил Эрж, кладя палец на курок.

\- Двести шестьдесят, - вздохнул Стефан.

\- А вот это уже похоже на истину, - удовлетворенно кивнул венгр. – Идем дальше. У кого делал себе документы?

\- Какие документы? – притворно удивился Стефан. – Не знаю ни про какие документы. Только паспорт с австро-венгерским гражданством, все остальное – от лукавого. 

\- Ты, по-моему, напрашиваешься на пулю в сердце, - заметил Эржерон, поднявшись и встав рядом. 

Стефан затравленно посмотрел на него. Некоторый опыт подсказывал, что в сердце, пока он не сообщил важную информацию, ему никто не выстрелит – иначе можно ответов не получить вообще. Но обнаруживать свою осведомленность он не спешил. Да и чего ожидать от Эржа, он не знал. 

\- Ну? – пистолет оказался в опасной близости от него, и Стефан инстинктивно попытался отползти. Выглядело нелепо, потому что не вышло. – Кто помогает вечным тварям вроде тебя раствориться среди людей, Стефан?

\- Его… - Стефан стрельнул взглядом на пистолет и, нервно сглотнув, перевел взор снова на Эржа. – Её…

\- О, так это женщина? – вздёрнул бровь венгр. – Продолжай.

\- Её можно найти в… - Стефан запнулся. 

\- Ну, что? Неужели эта дамочка тебя пугает больше, чем я? – насмешливо поинтересовался Эрж.

\- Ты с ней дела не имел, - обиделся Стефан.

\- А ты после разговора со мной уже не будешь, - напомнил Эржерон. – Так что не тяни. Воздействие «фокуса» так быстро, как ты рассчитываешь, не прекратится. 

\- Какой мне смысл говорить, если я умру? – вернул Стефан шпильку. 

\- Резонный вопрос, - согласился Эрж. – Я тебе кое-что напомню. Я могу отправить тебя в объятия старухи с косой быстро и качественно, как к давно заждавшейся тебя бабуле. А могу делать это долго и очень мучительно, так, что будешь умолять меня прикончить тебя сам. 

\- Понял, - сдался Стефан.

\- И леди с документами – это?.. – Эрж почти склонился над ним. 

\- Шутка, - объяснил Стефан, в считанные секунды оказываясь сидящим на слегка оглушенном охотнике, приставив пистолет к его голове. 

Да, казалось, что он не может и пальцем пошевелить… Только казалось.

\- Ах ты сучёнок, - почти восхищенно выдохнул Эржерон.

Стефан ласково улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, - сообщил он, чуть склонив голову набок, - ты был хорош. Определенно лучше, чем все остальные, до тебя. Но дело вот в чем… Я должен был понять. И я понял. 

Во взгляде венгра мелькнуло искреннее удивление, граничащее с шоком. Стефан ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое чувство превосходства.

\- Да, - подтвердил он. – Я уже в баре понял, что ты охотник. Мне еще при жизни говорили, что у меня очень тонкое обоняние, а уж в посмертии… О-о-о. От тебя пахло порохом и едва заметно – кровью. Типичный запах для опасного парня с пушкой. Но это было не все. Был еще запах ладана. Я видывал мафиози, по субботам вырезавших целые семьи, а по воскресеньям смиренно певших «Аве Мария» в какой-нибудь церквушке, в которую копам вход заказан. Но ни от одного из них никогда не пахло так явно и отчетливо мосхофимиамом**. 

\- Ты знал, и все равно… - начал было Эржерон и выдохнул пораженно: - Ты ебанут чуть более чем полностью. 

\- Когда тебе перевалило за две с половиной сотни лет, начинаешь ценить изысканные развлечения, - пожал плечами Стефан. Заключение охотника не оскорбляло, а забавляло и даже в чем-то льстило. – Извини, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий. Видишь ли, за последние сутки я высосал столько крови, что сил у меня через край. Это как седьмая чашка крепкого кофе за ночь. Даже вздремнуть на рассвете не тянет. 

Эржерон прошипел какое-то ругательство на венгерском. Стефан знал язык, но слов не разобрал.

\- В любом случае, спасибо за чудесную ночь, милый, - лукаво улыбнулся он. – А теперь – бывай.

Неожиданно сильный удар слабой и хрупкой на вид руки отправил охотника куда-то в темноту, к лунному бра и сладким объятиям «фокуса». 

***

Эржерон, очнувшись, со стоном ощупал челюсть. Сучий вампирёныш. Хоть челюсть не выбил…

Пистолет лежал рядом, без магазина. За окном было светло. Выругавшись, Эрж поднялся и подошел к окну. Ну, точно, уже и солнце встало…

\- Блядь, - резюмировал венгр, отворачиваясь от окна и оглядывая номер.

Вытащенные из пистолета пули обнаружились на столике. Выложенные в форме сердечка, они издевательской серебряной рамкой обрамляли записку, в которой было лишь одно, выведенное изящным почерком с кучей завитушек, слово.

«Великобритания».

Поймай меня, если сможешь.

Криво усмехнувшись, Эрж толкнул пальцем один из патронов, заставляя сердечко разъехаться, и прикинул, когда в ближайшее время он сможет вылететь в Лондон – пусть для начала будет Лондон – и сколько это будет стоить. 

Такси, отъехав от Хитроу, устремилось из Хиллингдона в респектабельный и спокойный Ноттинг-Хилл. Стефан, все же разомлев после перелета на солнечной улице, бездумно наблюдал за проплывающими в окне линиями улиц. 

Что он будет делать сегодня ночью, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Одно знал точно – у бармена попросит «Укус вампира».

**Author's Note:**

> * Камилла Пизана – итальянская куртизанка, жившая в первой четверти XVI века и оставившая эпистолярное наследие. Возможно, является автором нескольких мадригалов. В одном из писем она также упоминала некую написанную ею книгу.   
> ** Мосхофимиам – от греч. «мосхос» - луг и «фимиам» - ладан – ароматизированный греческий ладан на основе смолы ливанского кедра, используется в богослужениях христианской церкви и считается одним из наиболее качественных.


End file.
